The Bloody Sun
by Hoguie
Summary: We have all heard Naruto being described as a boy with his father's looks and mother's personality. What if his parental genes had been a little more blended? The would shall cast its gaze at the sky, for the Bloody Sun has set over Konohagakure.


**Hello everyone, this is Hoguie!**

 **This is a scene that I wrote for a possible story, but I have decided that I do not have enough time or talent to truly write fanfcition. So, in light of that, I wish to post this as a challenge/writing prompt.**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Naruto's appearance must be different from canon, either in large or small ways, and it must be a blend of Minato and Kushina.**

 **2) Naruto's skillset must incorporate at least one thing from each of his parents: Kongo Fusa, Rasengan, Hiraishin, Fuuinjutsu, etc.**

 **3) Required: Naruto must come to possess both halves of Kurama's chakra while he is young, birth-6.**

 **4) Required: Due to this, his spiritual and physical energies are balanced, and this will affect his mentality in some significant way.**

 **The scene I wrote below may be incorporated into your story if you wish, or you can use anything from it. This is open to your particular tastes, so the story can be het, slash, gen, dark, humor; it's your choice.**

 **I also have four other stories up for adoption on my page, and two Naruto writing prompts. I will be regularly updating them with posted prompts/scenes and more on my page, and I am open as a sounding board if you ever need one. I have tons of ideas that I would love to see come to life, but I just can't do that for them.**

 **Other than that, I wish for you to do as you please, and only ask that you would P.M. me or comment on this story to give me a link to your new story. Good luck and have a good day!**

* * *

A soft breeze whispered throughout the forest clearing.

Small rays of mid-day sun filtered through the canopy, and reflected across the scarred earth. Holes, gouges, and scorches scarred the forest floor. The odd glint of kunai and shuriken dotted the quiet battlefield, and only harsh panting broke the stillness between two foes.

The source of the noise bent over slightly in exhaustion, but their eyes were clear and sharp with the finely-honed awareness of a shinobi. The figure was covered in dirt and blood, as bruises and cuts marked their body's surface. Yet, slowly they straightened into a ready stance, sure that their enemy was not yet through.

Opposite the harassed figure, another stood with the stillness of nature. Opposed to the other's worn form, they bore no signs of combat, but their gaze matched the other's in pure intensity and determination.

Rich amber and gold met in a battle not of the body, but of philosophy and idealism. Two starkly contrasting methods stood facing each other, yet the end-game, the goal, was the same.

"You can't hope to defeat me at this point, Konan."

The amber-eyed kunoichi said nothing n response, silently waiting for the other to make their next move. The other sighed lightly through their nose, as though the powerful woman was nothing more than a nuisance-…

They appeared behind Konan, a light rustle of her hair being the only indication that they had not simply teleported. A second passed before Konan's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she crumpled to the ground.

…Though to him, she probably was.

The man closed his eyes in resignation as he turned toward around, preparing to haul the fallen kunoichi back with him. But, as he prepared to reach down, he dropped into a quick crouch, and watched as a matte-black rod sailed through the space his head had been a moment before.

Quickly turning, the man sprung up into a somersault, and landed on the nearest branch, kunai in hand to deflect any more projectiles.

He stared into the cold, dead eyes of Konan's partner, Pain.

The pierced leader of the Akatsuki casually walked out of the shadows of the forest, as he kept his eyes locked onto his target.

The air became entirely still once again, as though the world had paused to witness the clash of titans. The two held each other's gaze for another moment before the man was baring down on Pain with bone-crushing force. His kunai crashed into another rod, but quickly he disengaged to bring his foot up in a punishing kick to the Akatsuki member's wrist. Side-stepping, Pain attempted to thrust his weapon between the man's guard, but was rebuked as the rod was slapped out of his hand by his opponent.

Jumping back, his eyes narrowed as Pain lifted one hand before him. Pain intoned his jutsu,

"Shinra Tensei"

A white flash of light accompanied by an ear-drum rupturing boom was the only warning before miles of forest erupted from the ground. Typhoon-strength winds blasted from ground zero, carrying tons of earthen debris as far as the eye could see.

Standing on a radius of surviving land, Pain took no notice to the devastation he had caused. He simply stood there, when another orange-haired figure landed next to him. The Human Path made to retrieve Konan, but both paths turned as they heard a grating whine come from behind them.

The Deva Path frowned slightly, the first sign of emotion Pain had expressed since Hanzo's death, as he spoke out,

"You should have stayed down, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto only narrowed his eyes at the puppet, while he held the Rasenshuriken above his head. He appeared no different from the massive attack than he had before, save for the dust settled onto his skin and clothing.

He tilted his arm back slightly before he lobbed the massive wind technique towards his two enemies.

Both Paths stood stoically as the Kinjutsu hurled towards them, and just before it reached them, another figure blurred in front with its arms outstretched. The Preta path barely began absorbing the technique when it was drawn backwards. Eye's widening a fraction, the Preta Path watched as Naruto swung the technique behind the four enemies, the Rasenshuriken attached to a single, glowing chain…


End file.
